


Pillow Talk

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Pillow Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	

"Can I ask you a question?"

She was nestled into his side, her breathing finally back to normal. Goosebumps evident on the skin he caressed as her sweat dried in the cool air of their room. 

"Always," she said gently. 

"Do you ever...fake it?"

"Fake what?"

"Ya know...an orgasm. Do you ever fake having an orgasm?"

She lifted her head and gave him a pointed look. 

"Barry Allen, did you really just ask me that?"

He gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders. 

"It's a valid question, isn't it? I just wanna make sure I'm satisfying you to the best of my abilities."

She rolled her eyes before laying back down, partly on his chest. 

"No. Never."

He smiled to himself. 

"Really?"

"Really."

It was silent for a moment and she could tell that he was thinking, hesitant to go on with his questioning. 

"Have you ever had to in the past? I mean...with other people?"

She let out a heavy sigh. 

"Oh my god," she said unamused. "I cannot believe you're asking me this!"

She drummed her fingers on his chest, stopping once she realized he was actually serious. 

"You really want to know, don't you?"

She felt his stomach tighten as he held back a smug laugh. 

"I'm honestly just curious is all."

"Ugggh," she moaned. "You're terrible. Yes, I've had to fake it in the past. Is your ego happy?"

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. 

"It's not about me to be honest."

"Sure," she said gently patting his chest. 

"It's not I swear! It's important to me that you're satisfied, for real. Most guys are only in it for themselves...I've been there occasionally. But not with you. It matters to me with you."

"Leave it to you to make a conversation about orgasms a romantic, mushy one," she laughed. 

He lifted from underneath her and brought his body on top of hers. Her legs naturally parting to the side to accommodate him. 

He leaned down and kissed her slowly. His tongue gently stroking hers, their lips working in tandem. 

He traced his hand down her stomach, stopping at her sensitive nub. He touched and rubbed her before continuing further down. She moaned against his lips when his fingers teased her opening. She was warm and ready again, her core inviting to his fingers as they played inside her. 

He brought his hand to his shaft, coating himself with her essence and pumping himself a few times. 

"Are you ready for another one?" he said in between kisses. 

She reached between them and grabbed his hardened member, guiding him to her center. 

He pulled his head back to look at her. Her eyes were dark and burning with lust. 

"Always," she said as she captured his lips in another kiss. 

He slowly pushed his hips forward and entered her for the second time that night. 

It didn't take more than a moment for them to find their rhythm. A quick, relentless pace. He pinned her hands to the side of her body, their fingers interlocked. He watched her as she bit her lip and opened her mouth in an 'o' gasping at the feel of him inside her. 

"Mmm Bear," she said as her eyes squeezed tight. "Right there."

He plowed into her, hitting her g spot over and over and over again. He couldn't help but close his eyes for a moment as well, reveling in how perfect she felt around him. Like they were literally made to go together. 

She hiked up her legs to rest on his hips as she met him thrust for thrust. 

"I'm close baby," she said straining her neck back. 

He rammed into her harder, desperate to give her the release he knew she needed. 

Her moaning got loader as quiet expletives left her mouth. She arched her back and pushed her heels into the mattress as she came, shuddering beneath him. 

He watched as she became boneless while he kept moving inside of her. His thrusts becoming erratic and faster as he searched for his own release. She watched him as he came, his eyes rolling back, the feel of him warm and coursing inside of her. 

He collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms high around his neck and peppered his shoulder with kisses. 

"Baby, you are too good to me," she whispered in his ear. 

He reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back, exhausted. 

She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned slightly over him. She grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers, bringing his hand to her mouth for a kiss. 

"See, no faking here."

He smiled up at her and she leaned down to kiss him. She snuggled back into his side as they once again came down from their highs.


End file.
